In molding operations wherein a plurality of mold housings are mounted onto a turntable and sequentially moved past an injection molding station, it is oftentimes necessary to provide a different mold housing having a different shaped mold cavity therein to enable the production of a multitude of different components on the same turntable. In one known molding operation, a plurality of different mold housings can be mounted on one and the same turntable with appropriate control circuitry being utilized to control the magnitude of the injection so that a filling of the mold cavity will be assured. U.S. Pat. No. 4,424,015, assigned to the same assignee as the present invention, illustrates one such device capable of accomplishing the aforementioned objectives.
However, it has become necessary to handle the mold housings at an increasing frequency. The structures heretofore known for securing the mold housing to the base structure supporting same has required a considerable amount of time to accurately position the mold on the base support structure as well as remove same therefrom. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a structure which will enable the quick demounting as well as mounting of a mold housing onto a base support structure.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a mold housing support apparatus mounted on a base and enabling the quick mounting and demounting of a mold housing with respect thereto.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a mold housing support apparatus, as aforesaid, wherein the base includes a pair of laterally spaced elongate support members horizontally outwardly cantilevered from the base so that when the mold is mounted thereon, both the top and bottom surfaces of the mold will be exposed.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a mold housing support apparatus, as aforesaid, which includes toggle lever means for enabling a quick connect and quick disconnect of the mold housing to the base structure.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a mold housing support apparatus, as aforesaid, wherein the toggle lever structure will effect a movement of the mold housing to a position whereat the inlet to the mold cavity will be appropriately aligned with an injection nozzle structure on an injection molding machine.